


【DamiJay】發情很好玩嗎 It's Just so Much Fun Being Shameless

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Series: JayDami Week 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Jason Todd, try to write something funny but failed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 14:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20761592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: 滿十八歲、剛分化成了Alpha的Damian有計畫性地精蟲上腦試圖勾引（強上）二哥，結果被嚴防死守的Jason打了抑制劑的可悲故事。然而Damian是不可能這麼容易就罷休的。JayDami Week 2019 Day 3－A/B/O Dynamics





	【DamiJay】發情很好玩嗎 It's Just so Much Fun Being Shameless

（一）

苦艾酒淡淡的藥草味、檸檬的酸與雪松的沉穩清逸。Jason還沒進門，就聞到了濃濃的Alpha信息素，濃烈到只有發情的Alpha才會散發出。他在腦中快速篩過他認識的所有Alpha，確定這不是他熟悉的味道。一隻手掀開槍套，Jason拿出了他的手槍，小心翼翼踩進玄關然後火速關上門，他可不想引來一群的發情的Omega。

他確定了這個Alpha在他的屋子裡面，雙眸微瞇，Jason站定在沙發旁邊，他對這個Alpha是誰已經有了猜測。

「Damian？」他有些不確定地開口喚道。

話音一落，Jason眼角就閃過一抹陰影，再回神時Damian已經朝他撲過來。Jason朝旁邊一滾，一時間感到膽戰心驚。Damian已經十八歲了，在這幾年裡迅速地抽高到幾乎要與他平齊，那一身精實的肌肉和剛分化的旺盛精力都是Jason剛執行完任務回來不想要應付的。倘若換做其他時候，他倒是很樂意給這個毛頭小子一點教訓。

Jason想要收起手槍避免誤傷Damian，但後者已經一把奪過槍枝，Jason只勘勘避開他閃到客廳的另外一邊。他不禁慶幸那把槍裡沒有實彈，雖然他不認為Damian有殺害他的意圖，但孩子玩槍嘛，最怕走火。

必須要在自己開始受到影響前拿到抑制劑，Jason心想，他可以感覺到自己的力氣在一點一點流失，雙腿開始有些發軟。不離身的抑制劑在任務時用在受害人身上了，而房子裡離他最近的抑制劑在Damian身後的壁櫃抽屜裡。

「Damian，醒醒！」Jason厲聲說，但看到他最小的弟弟迷茫的表情就放棄了，發情的Alpha叫不醒的。

在心底嘆一口氣，當務之急是引開Damian成功拿到抑制劑。

他一步一步盡力保持平穩地朝Damian走去。身為一個Omega，Jason能行走江湖多年不曾因受到Alpha信息素影響而任務失敗是有原因的；他對自己的磨練和要求永遠都大於對別人本事的期待。縱身一躍，Jason朝Damian撲過去，而剛分化的Alpha截住他，將他壓在壁櫃上，彷彿他像高中女生一樣沒有多少重量。

天助我也！Jason在心裡吶喊，右手伸進一旁的抽屜裡開始試圖摸出一支抑制劑，而已經在啃咬吮吸他的脖子的Damian似是沒有發現他的動作。

「Tim Drake！我知道你一定有在某個角落裝監視器，快點來把這崽子帶走！」

大概是因為聽到Jason口中喊出了別的男人的名字，Damian狂躁地低吼了一聲，臉離開了Jason的頸窩。Jason以為Damian是清醒了，不料他的好弟弟一把抓住他的下顎就將槍口塞進了他嘴裡。Jason瞪大了雙眼因為生理反應嗚咽了一聲，那聲嗚咽卻彷彿觸發了什麼開關一樣，Damian開始將握著的槍在他嘴裡抽插著，突然就來了個深喉。

與此同時Jason終於抓到了抑制劑手一抬就往Damian後頸扎下去，Alpha瞬間軟倒脫力，而Jason抓著自己的脖子跪倒在地乾咳了，一緩過來就賞了Damian那張俊臉一拳，而Damian似乎還在半夢半醒的狀態意識不清。

Jason抓住Damian的腿將他往門口拖，一開大門就看到了靠在牆上一臉饒有興致的Tim。他將Damian扔在Tim腳下，對著紅羅賓比了個中指然後甩上門。現在他自己也需要一支抑制劑了。

收拾完房子，Jason不情不願撿起那把深喉過他的槍，立刻就感受到重量不對。他拉開空空如也的彈匣，陰測測地笑了。這個發情的Alpha意識是清楚的，還會怕危險體貼地先掏出子彈……然而Jason是絕對沒打算領這個情的。

（二）

一切都如Damian計畫的那樣順利。他監視器中看著Jason走出公寓電梯，走到家門前拿起地上的花束。根據他對於Jason的了解，那麼溫柔（？）的人是不可能無視任何人的心意的。

Jason眉毛輕挑，低頭輕輕嗅了下艷如烈焰的紅玫瑰，嘴角漾起一抹微笑。他撿起一旁的卡片，沒有直接拆封而是拿出鑰匙開了門。Damian在玫瑰上噴了催情藥水，會間接促使聞到的人發情。他並沒有想到會這麼容易成功，畢竟這個計畫裡有太多不確定因素了。

他等了五分鐘，心想藥效應該已經上來，便有些迫不及待的想要從窗戶進去Jason的房子。畢竟他以前每次有事來一直都是從窗戶進出，這樣也不會顯得太過於故意。可憐的Damian並不知道Jason已經知道他圖謀不軌了。

Damian拉開窗就聞到了Jason信息素的味道。他迷戀的嗆辣菸草中，帶著野櫻莓的酸澀和紅茶的甘甜芳香。他火速鑽進去然後關上窗。

「Todd？」他試探性的出聲。

「……蝙蝠崽子。」Jason的聲音聽起來有些沙啞，他正扶著牆搖搖欲墜，英氣的面龐染上了情慾的薄紅，纖長的睫毛低垂。

「你發情了。」Damian矯情地皺起眉，用篤定的語氣說。他不知道的是，Jason在心裡已經將他問候了不下百遍，他實在高估了這小孩的下線。

Jason非常戲精地喊著他的名字，一隻手顫巍巍地向他伸出，像是希望Damian來扶住他。Damian不疑有他的向Jason走去，伸手抓住他的胳膊。Jason在心裡暗諷Damian果然還是太嫩，抓著他就往牆上壓去，狠狠地吻上了羅賓的嘴唇。

Damian非常驚喜，他可沒有預期Jason可以失控到如此主動的程度。Jason的手向Damian的腰身去，眼眸微瞇，兩隻手指伸進了Damian的萬能腰帶成功拿到他想要的東西。

抑制劑。羅賓身上怎麼可能沒有抑制劑呢？

他退開，對著Damian冷笑，晃了晃手中的針管，然後一臉挑釁的在Damian的錯愕下紮進自己的手臂。

（三）

Jason今天閒來無事。這大概是他一整年最閒的一天了吧，他不用處理掉任何人、應付任何場合甚至不用去巡場子。他反覆確認了好幾遍行事曆，終於決定放心地耍廢。

有鑑於他平常任務都是使用重機，鮮少使用鉤爪，於是他決定在晚上盪到爽。然而事與願違好景不常，他才盪了三個街區就看到了他的小弟弟。

Damian正在發情，他看得出來。他甚至完全沒有懷疑就肯定了這絕對是Damian另一個套路。這小子怎麼就那麼閒，可以一直追蹤他的行程表然後試圖發情這檔事發生在他們其中一人身上呢？顯然是教授放水，作業太少吧。

嘆了一口氣，Jason仍然沒有放任Damian在那裡，落地為Damian解決了他所有的敵人，然後走到Damian面前，在這個小沒良心措手不及驚訝的目光中一拳把他打暈。

Jason為Damian打了抑制劑後將他扔在一處垃圾堆裡，騎來自己的機車把他扔上去固定好便向莊園前去。騎到一半的時候他就感覺出Damian已經醒了，但對方沒有動作他便不打算戳破。

騎進莊園大門Jason在大宅門口剎車，把Damian扔到台階上。雖然成年的Damian已經不是當年可以被他輕易拎起來的孩子了，但有拉薩路池水的加持，扛起Damian對Jason來說還稱不上吃力。就在他提腳要離開的時候，裝死的Damian終於不甘心地握住了他的腳踝。

「Todd。」Damian開口，「……你就不能把我送進去嗎？」

Jason挑眉，「……我把你扔在這而不是紅燈區就已經仁至義盡了吧。你可是那個居心叵測不斷對我圖謀不軌的。」

「那都是因為我想……」

「想什麼，上我？」

Damian沉默了幾秒。「我對你有特別的感受。」

Jason幾乎要被這個說詞逗笑了，也因此有了幾分玩心。「我不是很確定，Damian。」他說，「我蠻肯定我能找到比你更討人喜歡的對象的。」

「……你這幾天一直都在利用我的套路跟我曖昧。」Damian一語點破。

「所以，既然你們已經確定關係了，可以把大門讓出來讓我們出去嗎？裡面有很多臥室供你們使用的。」Tim的聲音瞬間把他們從兩人小世界拉回現實，Jason和Damian都瞬間僵硬起來，悲慘的Damian甚至還趴在地上。

Jason緩緩地將他的目光上移。他看到了三雙腿。噢，不。他極度緩慢地抬起脖頸，Dick的笑容扎眼到Jason刻意忽視了，而Bruce的表情……Jason當機立斷，跨上重機。

End.


End file.
